yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 045
と | romaji = Sōkoku to Sōjō | japanese translated = Destruction and Creation | japanese air date = March 1, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Ryou Tamura | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = Hidekazu Ebina }} "Destruction and Creation" is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 1, 2015. Featured Duels Selena vs. Dennis Macfield At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Selena activates "Polymerization", fusing "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" in her hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Selena Sets a card. Dennis Normal Summons . As there are exactly two monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Dennis activates "Barrier Bubble", which will allow every "Entermage" and "Performapal" monster he controls with 1500 or less ATK to negate one attack per turn. Selena Normal Summons . Selena activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", letting her Tribute a "Moonlight" monster to allow it to attack each monster Dennis controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Blue Cat". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Flame Eater", with Dennis negating the attack with "Barrier Bubble". "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Flame Eater" (Dennis: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Cat Dancer" attacks "Hat Tricker", with Dennis negating the attack with "Barrier Bubble". "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Hat Tricker" (Dennis: 2800 → 1500 LP). Dennis draws "Polymerization". Dennis Sets a monster and a card. Selena Normal Summons . Selena activates the effect of "White Rabbit", letting her return a Spell or Trap Card on the field to the hand. She targets "Barrier Bubble". Selena activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Tributing "White Rabbit" to let it attack each monster Dennis controls twice this turn, but the attacked monster cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack. "Cat Dancer" attacks Dennis's Set . As a "Moonlight" monster attacked, Selena activates her face-down "Moonlight Dance", switching the battle positions of all monsters Dennis controls and decreasing their ATK and DEF by 800 ("Trick Clown" 1600 → 800). "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Trick Clown" (Dennis: 1500 → 0 LP). Shun Kurosaki vs. Sora Shiun'in At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Sora Normal Summons . Sora activates its effect, letting him send an "Edge Imp" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage. He sends "Edge Imp Frightfake" (Shun: 4000 → 3200 LP). Sora Sets a card. Shun Normal Summons . As he controls "Vanishing Lanius", Shun Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shun overlays his two Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Shun activates the effect of "Force Strix", detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds a second copy of "Vanishing Lanius". As "Fuzzy Lanius" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Shun add another copy of "Fuzzy Lanius" from his Deck to his hand. As he Normal or Special Summoned a "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, Shun Special Summons "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As he controls a "Vanishing Lanius", Shun Special Summons "Fuzzy Lanius" from his hand in Attack Position. As he controls other Winged Beast-Type monsters, the effect of "Force Strix" increases its own ATK by 500 for each of them ("Force Strix": 100 → 1100/2000). An unknown amount of time is skipped, but Shun now controls three copies of in Attack Position, two with one Overlay Unit remaining and one with two Overlay Units remaining. As he controls an Xyz Monster, Shun Special Summons two copies of from his hand in Defense Position via their own effects ("Force Strix": 1100 → 2100/2000 each). Shun declares an attack. Yuya Sakaki vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The members of Obelisk Force are not named, but are differentiated from one another here by the color the gemstone on their mask. Red Normal Summons . Green Normal Summons . "Ancient Gear Hound" attacks directly, with Yuya finding an Action Card. The effect of "Ancient Gear Hound" prevents the opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step, so Yuya cannot activate it (Yuya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Yellow Normal Summons . "Ancient Gear Hound" attacks directly (Yuya: 3000 → 2000 LP). Yuya places and in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons and , both from his hand in Attack Position. Yuya overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys Red's "Ancient Gear Hound" (Red: 4000 → 2500 LP). Red Normal Summons . As his opponent controls a monster, he activates the effect of "Ancient Gear Hound", inflicting 600 damage (Yuya: 2000 → 1400 LP). Green Normal Summons . As his opponent controls a monster, he activates the effect of "Ancient Gear Hound", inflicting 600 damage (Yuya: 1400 → 800 LP). Olga and Halil vs. Michio Mokota Several turns have been skipped. Olga has 4000 LP remaining, one card in her hand and controls in Attack Position. Halil has 4000 LP remaining, two cards in his hand and controls in Attack Position. Michio has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls , , , and in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.